


The Ladder and the Bee

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: One of the chandeliers needed some new lightbulbs and Cas apparently likes showers. Dean could appreciate that… the showers, not the lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural Fanfic Writers and Prompts  
> QUICK FIC CHALLENGE! (2016.10.12)
> 
> I dare you to write a short fic as a comment in this post using the words: chandelier, banana, towel and bee.  
> Let's see what you can come up with

Dean was busy changing a few lightbulbs in the chandelier that hung in a room that, to be honest, looked like a friggin ballroom of all things. And it wasn't the only chandelier in the odd room. And Dean wasn't actually changing the bulbs, Sam was. Dean was just holding the ladder to make sure the bookish moose didn't fall and break his antlers. Dean didn't see a point in making sure all the bulbs were in working order if they were never going to use the room anyway ("We may need this room someday, Dean. And when that day comes, we'll need it to be fully operational"). Sam was taller anyway, he could reach the bulbs easier.

"This is a very interesting room," Cas' gravelly voice sounded from the doorway behind Dean. The elder Winchester turned to offer a smartass quip to his best angel when any potential sound died in his throats and his mouth went dry…

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Sam replied as he unscrewed another bulb. "'Course, we're not sure what it's purpose is, and it needs a bit of maintenance, but I kinda like it," he shrugged.

Dean's salivary glands went into overdrive and he gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Cas, sometimes Angel of the Lord and former Commander of the Garrison, clad only in a banana yellow towel tied around his waist. To be honest it wasn't so much tied as it was hanging precariously from deliciously sinful hips. And the angel looked like he'd just gotten out of a very steamy shower.

"Did you need any help?" The Embodiment of Sex on Legs asked the moose on the ladder.

"No, I'm almost done."

"Alright," Cas nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed then I'll put something together for you guys to eat." Dean swallowed, hard, and licked his lips.

"Okay, great," Sam replied.

Cas turned and left, but not before catching a glimpse of a what looked like a small bee tattoo just barely visible above the towel on Cas' right hip bone.

"Jesus, Dean!"

Dean was startled out of his musings of getting a better look at that tattoo to find his brother practically hanging off the chandelier and trying to keep the ladder, which Dean had been leaning against, from completely tipping over. He scrambled to steady the ladder again. "Dammit, Sammy. Watch it, will ya?"

"What!?" Sam exclaimed, indignantly. "That was totally your fault!"

"Was not," Dean protested.

"Was too."

The brothers bickered back and forth until they reached the kitchen where Cas was setting the table.


End file.
